The goal of this project is to define the role that antibodies play in the life cycle of the producing organisms. Streptomyces viridochromogenes excretes during spore germination an antibiotic which is also a germination inhibitor of other spores. This antibiotic is a potassium-dependent adenosine triphosphatase inhibitor. The location in spores of the antibiotic and mechanism of its release during initiation of germination will be studied. The mechanism of inhibition of ATPase by the antibiotic will be studied. This will involve characterization of the target membrane-bound K-dependent ATPase of the spores. The investigation will include studies of the mechanism of initiation of germination by calcium ions. Streptomycin is incorporated into mycelial walls and spore walls of S. griseus. The mechanism of this binding will be determined by locating 14 C-labeled streptomycin in fractions of these structures. The role of streptomycin in the walls will be studied by comparison of a streptomycin-producing wild type culture to a nonproducing mutant. S. alboniger produces the antibiotic puromycin. This antibiotic, or a constituent, is a component of spore integuments of the organism. The location and mode of binding of the antibiotic in the spores will be determined and the role of the antibiotic in dormancy and germination of the spores will be studied.